ketulusan dan pengorbanan
by Antoex's Namikaze
Summary: apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika orang yang kamu cintai, menyatakan cintanya kepadamu,,,?


Author : Antoex's Namikaze ( Antoex's Sukochimiya Rokudaime Hokage )

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Romance

**** Ketulusan Dan Pengorbanan****

Namaku "Uzumaki Naruto". Aku sekolah di "KHS" sekolah terpaporit di konoha, aKu duduk di kelas XI¹. Aku mencinta seseorang yang bernama "Hyuga hanta". Dia satu sekolah denganku dan sahabatku.

Tapi cinta kami bukanlah kisah cinta yang akan selalu bahagia. Karna aku mengidap "KELAINAN JANTUNG",,!

Tapi Hanya aku, kedua orang tuaku, dan sahabatku "Haruno Sakura" yang tau akan hal ini. Karna aku melarang sakura menceritakan semua ini kepada orang lain.

Aku hanya ingin orang lain memandangku bukan karna kasian kepadaku,,,!

Usap Air matamu,,,,

Dekap erat tubuhku,,,

Tatap Aku,,,

Sepuas hatimu,,,

Aku tak ingin kau menangis hinata,,, Aku mencintaimu. Aku rela mengorbankan kebahagiaanku, asalkan kau bisa bahagia,,,!

Tapia apa aku egois,,,,? Selalu berharap kau menemani sisa hidupku disini. Aku membiarkan kau memandangku,, memperhatikanku,, bahkan mencintaiku diam- daim. Karna aku tau aku tak bisa memberikan lebih kepadamu.

Aku sangat tau kau sangat mencintaiku, Aku bukanlah laki-laki yang sangat peka. Tapi aku tak sebodoh itu, untuk tidak bisa merasakan cintamu.

Nikmati detik demi detik,,,

Yang mungkin kita tak bisa rasakan lagi,,,

Hirup aroma tubuhku,,

Yang mungkin tak bisa lagi tenangkan gundahmu,,,,

Gundahmu,,,,,

Aku harus membiarkan kau senyaman mungkin berada di sisiku, karna aku tak tau pasti tinggal beberapa bulan , minggu, bahkan beberapa hari lagi aku bisa menemanimu disini.

Aku hanya ingin kau selalu mengingatku, mengingat aku selalu di sisimu, mengingat aku selalu menemanimu. Karna ketika waktu ku akan datang, aku yakin akusudah tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi.

Nyanyikan lagu indah,,,

Sebelumku pergi dan mungkin tak kembali,,,

Nyanyikan lagu indah,,,

Tuk melepasku pergi dan tak kembali,,,

Dan nanti ketika aku telah pergi, aku hanya ngin kau jangan menangisiku. Jangan sedikitpun kau tunjukan rasa sedihmu, karna aku tak akan tenang di sana.

Aku hanya ingin kau terus melanjutkan hudupmu dengan laki-laki yang bisa membahagiakanmu, bukan dengan laki-laki yang akan hanya memberikanmu kesedihan sepertiku ini.

aku Akan terus bahagia, asalkan kau bahagia,, meskipun itu ku lakukan dengan mengorbankan perasaanku.

Sekarang kau telah menjadi milik orang lain, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, karna telah berpaling dariku. Bukan kah itu keinginanku,,? Bukankah itu karna perbuatanku,,,?.

*****Flash Back*****

"Naruto,,, Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu",,,! Suara indahmu yang selalu menenangkan hatiku memenuhi gendang telingaku

"ya,,, Apa Hinata,,,?" jawabku singkat,,

"Em,,,,,, Aku,,,, Aku,,,," kau seperti Ingin menngatakan sesuatu tapi sangat sulit terucap,,

" katakana saja" jawabku,,, Tapi di dalam hatiku aku sangat takut, aku takut kau mengucapkan kata yang tidak ingin aku dengar,.

"Aku,, Aku mencintaimu naruto",,,,! Dengan keberanian yang sangat besar, akhirnya kau mengucapkan kata itu kepadaku.

'Deg',,, jantungku berhenti berdebar,, aku sangat tidak ingin mendengar pernyataan ini darimu, Bukan aku tidak mencintaimu, aku malah sangat menggilaimu. Tapi penyakit ini tidak mengizinkan kita bersama.

" maafkan aku hinata,, Aku tidak bisa menerimamu",,! Jawabanku membuat tubuhmu bergetar, kulihat mutiara bening mengalir dari kedua bola lavendermu.

"kenapa Naruto",,,,?

"kenapa kau begitu perhatian denganku,,,? Kalau kamu tidak mencintaiku,,,?"

"kenapa menemaniku,,? Kalau kau tidak menyayangiku,,,!"

Kenapa Kau Bersamaku,,,? Kalu kau tidak ingin memilikiku,,,!''

Pertanyaanmu Yang terlontar begitu menusuk,, bagaikan ribuan jarum yang menghantam jantungku.

Andaikan kau tau,, seberapa besar aku mencintaimu,,, sehingga aku tdak ingin kau menderita dengan cintaku,,,!

Andaikan kamu tau,, Aku begitu menyayangimu,,, Sehingga aku tdak ingin kau bersamaku saat waktu akan menjemputku,,,!

Andaikan kau tau,, Betapa aku ingin memilikimu, mendekapmu seumur hidupku,,, tapi takdir tidak mengizinkanku,,,!

Biarlah luka ini menemaniku,,! Aku tidak peduli,, betapa sakitnya hati ini, betapa beratnya melukaimu.

Memang aku tidak tega melihatmu terluka, tapi aku lebih tidak rela kau menderita karna kepergianku nanti.

***Flash Back Of***

Sekarang yang aku takuti benar-benar terjadi, Kau menghindariku dan tidak mau bertemu denganku. Tidak taukah dirimu, betapa tersiksanya aku dengan perlakuanmu.

Aku tidak kecewa kamu menjadi milik orang lain,,, tapi aku kecewa kamu melupakanku secepat ini. Apa tidak bisa kamu menunggu hingga waktuku datang,,?

Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya,,,,

Arti perhatianku terhadapmu,,,

Pasti kau menerka-nerka,,,

Apa yang tersirat dalam kerakku,,

Akulah serpihan kisah masalalumu,,

Yang sekedar ingin tau keadaanmu,,

Tak pernah aku bermaksud mengusikmu,,

Mengganggu setiap ketentraman hidupmu,,

Hanya tak mudah bagiku lupakanmu,,

Dan pergi menjauh,,

Ber sedikit waktu,,

Agar ku terbiasa,,

Bernapas tanpamu,,,,

Dan untuk,,,

Dirimu,,,

Dengarkanlah,,,,,

Tak pernah aku bermaksud mengusikmu,,

Mengganggu setiap ketentraman hidupku,,

Hanya tak mudah bagiku lupakanmu,,

Dan pergi menjauh,,,

Beri sedikit waktu,,

Agar ku terbiasa,,

Bernapas tanpamu,,,,,,

Bernapas tanpamu,,,

Sekarang aku bersyukur, sekaligus bersedih. Bersyukur karna kamu sepertinya akan bahagia dengan laki-laki lain. Dan bersedih karna mengapa begitu cepat kau berpaling,,,?

Apakah memang kau tidak mencintaiku dengan tulus,,,,,?

Apakah ucapanmu yang dulu hanya perasaan sekejap,,?

Dan apakah perlakuanmu padaku hanya sandiwara ciptaanmu,,,?

Ah aku sudah tak peduli,,, itu malah membuatku lebih siap menerima ajalku yang akan datang.

Sekarang di sini aku,, berdua dengan sakura. Aku duduk terus menatap rembulan, tapi mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku dapat menatap rembulan. Karna sekarang keadaanku memburuk, untuk berjalan saja aku di bantu dengan kursi roda.

Sudah seminggu aku tidak masuk sekolah, dan sudah sebulan aku tidak bisa melihat mata indahnya. Oh kami_sama kenapa kau memberikan aku jatuh cinta kepadanya,,? Kalo aku tidak bisa bersamanya.

****Hinata Pov***

Sudah Dua minggu aku tidak melihat naruto, Di mana dia,,? Apakah dia sudah pindah,,?

Mungkin aku salah terlalu berharap kepadannya.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahku, entah aku mau kemana,,? Akupun tidak tau. Kakiu yang menuntunku ke suatu tempat, dan disinilah aku berada, di danau di belakang sekolah kami. Entah untuk apa kakiku membawaku kesini.

Aku memperhatikan danau ini, di sini tempat aku,sakura, dan naruto sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Entah mengapa naruto sangat senang dengan tempat ini, ketika kami istirahat, dia pasti akan membawa kami kesini. Memang sejak kejadian waktu itu, aku tidak pernah mau ke tempat ini. Karna aku terlalu sakit untuk bertemu dengan naruto.

Samar-samar aku mendengar isak tangis seseorang, dari suaranya aku tau ini tangisan seorang gadis.

Aku perlahan menghamprinya, dan ternyata aku terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang menangis itu. dia adalah sakura, Dia temanku sekaligus sahabat naruto.

Aku mendekatinya dan menyapa dirinya. "sakura Ada apa",,,? Tanyaku seramah mungkin, aku tidak mau dia terganggu dengan kedatanganku. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"pergi,,, Kenapa kau ada di sini haaaaa",,! Dia membentakku dan mengusirku dengan suara yang agak tinggi.

" Buat apa kamu kesini,,,? Urus saja urusanmu dengan pacarmu itu" bentaknya lagi,,,!

Dia terus menangis, kali ini isakan_nya semakin keras. Aku heran kenapa dia membenciku, apa salahku kepadanya,,,?

"apa aku punya salah kepadamu sakura",,? Aku bertanya kepadanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, aku takut membuat dia semakin emosi.

Dia tidak menjawab dan terus menangis,,,! Akhirnya dia menatapku dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan,,,!

"kamu memang tidak punya salah kepadaku. Tapi kamu punya salah kepada sahabatku",,,! Jawabnya. Sebelum aku mulai angkat bicara, dia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Aku tau, kamu ingin menggantikan naruto di hatimu. Aku bahkan tau kalo kamu ingin melupakanya. Tapi tidak bisakah kau lakukan itu sampai dia benar-benar telah pergi,,,?" aku terdiam mendengar ucapan sakura, aku tidak tau apa maksudnya tapi aku mempunyai pirasat buruk tentang hal itu.

"Sebenarnya Naruto sangat mencintaimu, Bahkan dia mencintaimu lebih dari hidupnya sendiri." jawabnya singkat.

"mencintaiku,,,?, jangan bodoh, lalu kenapa dia menolakku ha,,,?" aku jadi emosi mendengar perkataan sakura.

"Itu karna dia mencintaimu" Jawabnya kembali.

"Mana ada orang yang menolak gara-gara dia mencintainya" . jawabku semakin emosi," apakah dia sudah tidak normal ha,,,?" Aku sudah terlalu emosi mendengarkan perkataan sakura.

"dia,,, memang tidak normal, dia terlalu bodoh untuk mencintai gadis sepertimu. Apa kamu tau apa alasan sebenarnya dia menolakmu,,?

****Flash Back Sakura Pov*****

Naruto berencana menyatakan cinta_nya kepadamu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi semua itu tinggal rencana. Kana setelah itu dokter tsunade datang membawa kabar yang menghancurkan harapan kami semua.

"Maaf tuan uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi". Kata dokter tersebut, sontak bibi kishina dan aku menangis di pelukan paman minato. Kami semua bersedih, dan aku tau dialah yang paling terpukul. Semua harapanya pupus sudah, termasuk harapannya untuk memiliki dirimu. Dia idak mungkin mengatakan sayang dan tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu begitu saja.

Tapi yang membuat aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku adalah, Narutolah orang yang pertama bangkit dari keterpuruukannya itu. Dia berkata kalo umurnya tinggal sebentar lagi, seharusnya dia membahagiakan orang-orang yang di cintainya. Dia akan meninggalkan berbagai kenangan manis untuk mereka semua, termasuk dirimu hinata.

Tapi semua semakin menyakitkan, ketika kamu menjauhinya setelah mengatakan cinta kepadanya. Dia tau akan hal itu, sehingga dia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya.

Tapi semua berubah setelah naruto tau kamu langsung berpacaran dengan orang lain, dia kecewa, dia terluka, sebegitu cepatkah kamu melupakanya,,,?

Semua berlalu begitu saja, sampai satu minggu lalu naruto, tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan.

Kata dokter yang merawatnya, jantung naruto sudah sangat lemah, dia hanya mampu bertahan untuk angka waktu beberapa jam saja.

Tapi,, kami_sama berkehendak lain. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untuk naruto. Dan jantung orang itu kebetulan cocok dengan naruto.

Beberapa jam naruto di operasi, dan akhirnya behasil. Tapi di sinillah masalahnya, kata dokter hanya semangat hidupnya saja yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari pase kritis.

Sedangkan aku tau, naruto sudah terlalu lebih dari kata siap untuk mati saat ini. Karna yang dia tau, rembulanya sudah menerangi orang lain. Dan tidak bisa lagi meneranginya dalam kegelapan ini.

Dan akhirnya, sejak operasi itu keadaan naruto memburuk,,. Dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi, karna kata dokter, naruto hanya menunggu kami_sama mengambilnya kembali.

****Flash Back Sakura Pov Of*****

Aliran darahku berhenti, jantungku menolak untuk bekera lagi, kakiku melemas sehingga tak kuat menopang kembali berat tubuhku. Aku jatuh di depan sakura, aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya,,,

Aku tidak tau naruto berkorban begitu besar, hanya untuk kebahagian_ku.

Aku berlari teris menyusuri lorong rumah sakit ini, aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang_orang di sekitarku. Yang aku tau, aku harus cepat bertemu dengan naruto dan menelaskan semuanya.

Aku terus berlari dan akhirnya sampai ke suatu ruangan. Di sini aku melihat ibu dan ayah naruto, sepertinya aku mengenal mereka. Tapi otakku sudah tidak mampu berpikir.

Aku membuka pintu dan berlari mendekati tubuh yang sedang tergolek tak berdaya. Kulitnya pucat, dan detak jantungnya sangat lemah. Alat bantu pernapasan dan berbagai selang lain terpasang di tubuhnya. Sungguh aku tak sanggup melihat keadaannya sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba saja air mataku mengalir dengan indahnya di kedua pipiku, aku langsung memeluk tubuh itu. Aku berharap pelukanku bisa membuat naruto tau bahwa aku akan selalu ada di sisinya. Dan naruto bisa tau betapa aku merindukanya.

Satu bulan setelah keadian itu, keadaan naruto semakin membaik. Bahkan sekarang semua alat-alat yang melekat di tubuh naruto sudah di cabut. Yang tersisa hanyalah selang infuse untuk mengalirkan gizi-gizi yang di butuhkan oleh tubuhnya.

Sekarang hari minggu, sehingga aku bisa seharian menemani naruto di sini. Aku selalu menceritakan semua hal yang aku alami di sekolah kepada naruto. Kebetulan paman minato dan bibi kushina pergi keluar sebentar.

*****Hinata Pov Of*******

Aku membuka kedua mataku,,, tiba-tiba aku melihat ruangan yang serba putih. Di mana ini,,,? Apakah aku di surga,,? Aku bertanya-tanya. Dan sebelum aku melihat kea rah lain tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil memelukku dengan erat. Aku merasakan kerinduan yang sangat besar di dalam pelukannya,,,!

Aku tidak tau siapa dia,, karna aku tidak bisa melihat secara langsung wajahnya.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, karna mungkin dia tau aku sedang butuh udara untuk bernapas. Perlahan kepala itu menongak, dan disinilah shapire bertemu lavender. Aku kaget melihat siapa yang ada di depanku.

"hi_hinata,,, bukan kah,,," tapi sebelum aku melanjtkan ucapanku tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyuntuh bibirku. Sekilas memang tapi mampu membuatku terdiam.

"Sudah jangan berbicara lagi,, Biar sekarang aku yang bicara Naruto"

Maaf-kan aku yang berpura-pura berpacaran dengan orang lain,,

Karna aku hanya ingin tau perasaan mu yang sebenarnya ke padaku.

Tapi kini berbeda, aku sudah tau semuanya,,

Aku tau kamu mencintaiku naruto,,

Aku tau kamu menyayangiku naruto,,

Dan aku tau kamu sangat ingin memilikiku naruto,,,

Maka sekarang Izinkan aku yang melakukan sesuatu, untuk kebahagian mu, atau bisa di bilang kebahagian kita berdua."

Ucapan hinata tadi mampu membuat hatiku tenang, entah mengapa aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat di dalam hatiku itu. Dan tiba tiba " cup" hinata kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku, kali ini kami enggan melepaskan ciuman kami. Entah kenapa rasa rindu dan rasa cinta kami seperti tersalurkan di ciuman itu.

"Ehem,,,,," suara yang di keluarkan oleh beberapa orang sekaligus itu membuat kami harus melepaskan ciuman kami. Ketika kami menoleh kearah suara, aku terkejut siapa yang ada di situ. Ternyata ada ayah,ibu,sakura(dan pacarnya si sasuke), dan dua orang yang sangat mirip dengan hinata.

Ibu, ayah. Ucap kami serempak membuat ke enam orang di depan kami hanya tertawa.

"ah,,, Tidak percuma kita menjodohkannya kan hikari,,,?" Tanya ibuku kepada seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan ayah dan laki_laki yang kemungkinan ayah hinata, haya tersenyum penuh arti kea rah kami

Dan disinilah awal perjalanan Sebuah cinta yang manis, antara aku dan hinata,,

Di mana hanya ada aku dan hinatata.

Cinta sejati itu bagaikan yoyo,,

Seberapa keras kaumenjatuhkannya,,

Dia akan tetap kembali ke tanganmu,,

Cinta itu bagaikan boomerang,,

Sejauh apapun kau melemparnya,,

Toh dia akan kembali kepada orang yang melemparnya,,

Dan ingat satu hal,,

Cinta itu sesuatu yang harus di rasakan,,

Bukan di bandingkan dengan harta, jabatan, dan ketampanan,

Karna wajah bisa menua, harta bisa habis, dan jabatan bisa di lengserkan,,

Tapi cinta itu abadi,, takkan bisa terganti oleh apapun.

###***The End***###

Note : Lagi yang ada di atas adalah milik dari "LYLA" yang berjudul "detik terakhir" dan "bernapas tanpamu".


End file.
